Fate/Grand Order
Summary Fate/Grand Order is an online RPG for iOS and Android, developed by DELiGHTWORKS. The story revolves around the Chaldea Security Organization, a secret agency dedicated to the protection of humanity, and its efforts to preserve humanity by destroying the Singularities that disrupt time and threaten to eradicate them. Throughout human history, Chaldea sends a lone Master and the many Servants they've summoned to destroy the Holy Grails responsible for the Singularities. This is the Grand Order - the greatest Holy Grail War. Originally, there are seven Singularities, but even after the destruction of the seven and the defeat of their mastermind, more continue to appear. Power of the Verse Fate/Grand Order is almost assuredly the strongest installment in the Fate franchise, possessing a massive portion of all of Fate's Servants, with nearly all of those who appeared in Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Extra appearing in the game in some form or another. This includes top tiers such as Gilgamesh, Enkidu, BB, Ozymandias, and many others. On top of possessing most of the hax of other Fate installments, it introduces a number of new Servants with new haxed abilities. Notable amongst these are the Grand Servants, Goetia, who can destroy the surface of the Earth across all of time, sees the past, present, and future all at once, and is the foundation of all other modern magecraft, and King Hassan, who can insert the concept of death into his opponents and manipulate fate to bring their time of death to the present. Tiamat, the Primordial Goddess of Mesopotamian mythology who gave birth to life in all its forms, also appears, existing in a universe of imaginary numbers, does not possess a concept of death and has Authority over all life on Earth - humans, gods, and beasts alike. Characters Profiles Non-Servants Ritsuka Fujimaru Doctor Roman Lev Lainur Flauros Shielders Mash Kyrielight Sabers Arthur Pendragon Arturia Pendragon Arturia Pendragon Alter Arturia Pendragon Lily Attila Bedivere Le Chevalier d'Eon Fergus mac Róich Gaius Julius Caesar Gawain Gilles de Rais Lancelot Miyamoto Musashi Mordred Munenori Yagyū Nero Claudius Caesar Okita Souji Rama Siegfried Lancers Arturia Pendragon Arturia Pendragon Alter Brynhildr Cú Chulainn Cú Chulainn Proto Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Elizabeth Báthory Enkidu Ereshkigal Fionn mac Cumhaill Hector Hōzōin Inshun Jaguar Man Karna Leonidas Li Shuwen Medusa Musashibou Benkei Nezha Parvati Romulus Scáthach Vlad III Archers Arash Arjuna Artemis Atalanta Billy the Kid Child-Gil Chloe von Einzbern David EMIYA EMIYA Alter Euryale Fujino Asagami Gilgamesh Ishtar James Moriarty Nikola Tesla Nobunaga Oda Robin Hood Tawara Touta Tomoe Gozen Tristan Riders Alexander Anne Bonny and Mary Read Astolfo Boudica Christopher Columbus Edward Teach Francis Drake Iskandar Marie Antoinette Medb Medusa Quetzalcoatl Ramesses II Saint George Saint Martha Sakata Kintoki Ushiwakamaru Casters Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Charles Babbage Circe Cú Chulainn Geronimo Gilgamesh Gilles de Rais Hans Christian Andersen Helena Blavatsky Illyasviel von Einzbern Irisviel von Einzbern Leonardo da Vinci Medea Medea Lily Mephistopheles Merlin Nitocris Nursery Rhyme Paracelsus von Hohenheim Queen of Sheba Scheherazade Solomon Solomon ibn Gabirol Tamamo-no-Mae Thomas Edison William Shakespeare Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Xuanzang Sanzang Zhuge Liang Assassins Carmilla Charles-Henri Sanson Cleopatra Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde EMIYA Fuma Kotaro Hassan of Serenity Hassan of the Cursed Arm The Hundred-Faced Hassan Jack the Ripper Jing Ke Katō Danzō King Hassan Mata Hari Mochizuki Chiyome Mysterious Heroine X Osakabe-hime Phantom of the Opera Ryougi Shiki Sasaki Kojirou Semiramis Shuten-douji Stheno Wu Zetian Yan Qing Berserkers Asterios Atalanta Alter Beowulf Caligula Chacha Cú Chulainn Alter Darius III Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Eric Bloodaxe Florence Nightingale Frankenstein's Monster Heracles Hijikata Toshizou Ibaraki-douji Kiyohime Lancelot Lü Bu Minamoto no Yorimitsu Mysterious Heroine X Alter Paul Bunyan Penthesilea Sakata Kintoki Spartacus Tamamo Cat Vlad III Avengers Angra Mainyu Antonio Salieri Edmond Dantès Gorgon Hessian Lobo Jeanne Alter Rulers Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Jeanne d'Arc Sherlock Holmes Alter Ego Mecha Eli-chan Mecha Eli-chan MkII Meltlilith Passionlip Moon Cancer Black Blossom Foreigner Abigail Williams Katsushika Hokusai Beasts Goetia Tiamat Kiara Sessyoin Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:Nasuverse